Mad World
Mad World is a case featured in Criminal Case as the ninth case of Supernatural Investigations (Season 7) and the three-hundred thirty-first case overall. It takes place in the Southwest. Plot Gwen and the player disguised themselves as nighttime inspectors to enter the Blackmoor Asylum in El Paso, only to find Dr Lucrezia Stein with her skull cracked open in a bathtub. Mid-investigation, the victim's assistant, Adam Enstrom, informed the team that one of the patients, former police cop Greg Schmidt, had escaped, prompting the team to return Greg to the asylum. Later, Felix panicked after having a creepy mask stuck on his face. The team then found enough evidence to arrest Adam for the murder. Adam admitted that he was Lucrezia's creation, having been made from stitched up body parts of her previous patients, brought to life, and then mentored by Lucrezia until he was fit to be her assistant. Noting his creator's lack of empathy for her patients, he sedated her and commenced the trepanning process to cure her, accidentally killing her. Post-arrest, Charity and Mercy, the twins conjoined by the victim, told the team that they had found Adam dead in the asylum dorm. Ben and the player found him dead from a self-inflicted drug overdose with a suicide note on his body. The team then arranged a burial and funeral for Adam, only to be caught by Agent George Mathison, who thought that the team was hiding evidence of their latest crimes in the asylum. Lucrezia's abused daughter, Savannah Austin, vouched for the team and showed Mathison evidence that her mother was the criminal and that the asylum needed to be shut down. Meanwhile, Gwen and the player talked to Greg about the tarot murders he was investigating prior to his internment in the asylum. Schmidt said that he had kept his findings in a secret file he had uploaded online. After the team found the password, Hope discovered Schmidt's findings: five years prior, a girl named Abigail Riley had died of suffocation while staying with her six friends in Amarillo, Texas. While her death was ruled an accident, Greg suspected foul play. When the three tarot murders transpired afterwards, the three culprits were found to be three friends of Riley present when she died. Hope then said that Jesse Adams, Justine Bankston, and R.J. Fielding were the other three. The team then talked to Greg once again. After revealing their identities as supernatural investigators and divulging their findings, the team was told by Greg that Riley's death was a result of an occult ritual gone wrong. The team then found a defibrillator for Hope to kickstart her drone so she could track down Fielding before he would be possessed by Riley's ghost to commit another murder. After all the events, the team learned that Mathison had closed down the asylum and relocated the patients to the Morningside Psychiatric Hospital. Hope was then able to track down Fielding's car parked outside a house near Devilman's Bridge, the bridge close to the house where Riley had died. The team then rushed to the bridge before Fielding could be possessed. Summary Victim *'Dr Lucrezia Stein' (found with a hole drilled through her skull) Murder Weapon *'Trepanning Tool' Killer *'Adam Enstrom' Suspects C331P1.png|Adam Enstrom C331P2.png|Greg Schmidt C331P3.png|Charity and Mercy C331P4.png|Savannah Austin C331P5.png|Willie Hicks Quasi-suspect(s) C331PQ1.png|George Mathison Killer's Profile *The killer eats gruel. *The killer is claustrophobic. *The killer plays Link 4. *The killer has a scar. *The killer is male. Crime Scenes C331CS1A.jpg|Creepy Bathroom C331CS1B.jpg|Bloody Bathtub C331CS2A.jpg|Patients' Dorm C331CS2B.jpg|Dormitory Beds C331CS3A.jpg|Asylum Gardens C331CS3B.jpg|Front Gate Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Creepy Bathroom. (Clues: Victim’s Bag, Access Badge, Victim’s Body; Victim identified: Dr Lucrezia Stein) *Examine Victim's Bag. (Result: Clipboard; New Suspect: Greg Schmidt) *Speak to Greg Schmidt. (Prerequisite: Clipboard found) *Examine Access Badge. (Result: Access Badge; New Suspect: Adam Enstrom) *Ask Adam Enstrom about the victim. (Prerequisite: Access Badge unraveled; New Crime Scene: Patients’ Dorm) *Investigate Patients’ Dorm. (Prerequisite: Adam interrogated; Clues: Torn Cloth, Victim's Stethoscope) *Examine Torn Cloth. (Result: Straitjacket; New Suspect: Charity and Mercy) *Talk to Charity and Mercy about Dr Stein. (Prerequisite: Straitjacket restored) *Examine Victim's Stethoscope. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer is claustrophobic) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats gruel) *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 *Profile updated: Greg is claustrophobic *Investigate Asylum Gardens. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Pile of Logs, Ornate Box, Wheelbarrow) *Examine Pile of Logs. (Result: Weird Tool) *Analyze Weird Tool. (12:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: Trepanning Tool; Attribute: The killer plays Link 4; New Crime Scene: Bloody Bathtub) *Investigate Bloody Bathtub. (Prerequisite: Weird Tool analyzed; Clues: Mask, Torn Photo) *Examine Mask. (Result: Mask Tag) *Analyze Mask Tag. (12:00:00) *Find out why the victim was threatening Adam Enstrom. (Prerequisite: Mask Tag analyzed; Profiles updated: Adam eats gruel, is claustrophobic and plays Link 4, Savannah plays Link 4) *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Photo of Twins) *Ask Charity and Mercy to explain their photo. (Prerequisite: Photo of Twins restored; Profile updated: Charity and Mercy play Link 4) *Examine Ornate Box. (Result: Music Box; New Suspect: Savannah Austin) *Try to get some answers from Savannah Austin about the victim. (Profile updated: Savannah eats gruel) *Examine Wheelbarrow. (New Suspect: Willie Hicks) *Talk to Willie Hicks about the asylum. (Prerequisite: Will Hicks decoded; Profile updated: Willie is claustrophobic) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Investigate Dormitory Beds. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Security Camera, Newspaper Article, Defaced Portrait) *Examine Security Camera. (Result: Unlocked Camera) *Analyze Unlocked Camera. (09:00:00) *Find out why Greg Schmidt tried to kill the victim. (Prerequisite: Unlocked Camera analyzed; Profile updated: Greg eats gruel and plays Link 4) *Examine Newspaper Article. (Result: Handwriting) *Ask Willie Hicks what he meant by knowing the truth about the asylum. (Prerequisite: Handwriting identified; Profile updated: Willie eats gruel) *Examine Defaced Portrait. (Result: Powder) *Examine Powder. (Result: Nail Varnish) *Ask Savannah Austin why she defaced the victim's portrait. (Prerequisite: Nail Varnish identified under microscope; Profile updated: Savannah is claustrophobic) *Investigate Front Gate. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Torn Paper, Bucket of Compost) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Trepanning Instructions) *Analyze Trepanning Instructions. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a scar) *Examine Bucket of Compost. (Result: Syringe) *Analyze Syringe. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer is male) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Something Wicked This Way Comes (4/5). (No stars) Something Wicked This Way Comes (4/5) *Investigate Patients' Dorm. (Available after unlocking Something Wicked This Way Comes; Clue: Enstrom's Body Note) *Examine Enstrom's Note. (Result: Suicide Note) *Analyze Suicide Note. (06:00:00) *Answer Agent Mathison's questions. (Prerequisite: Suicide Note analyzed) *Witness Savannah Austin vouch for us. (Prerequisite: George interrogated; Reward: Boho Hairstyle) *Gets answers from Greg Schmidt about the tarot card murders. (Available after unlocking Something Wicked This Way Comes; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Creepy Bathroom. (Prerequisite: Greg interrogated; Clue: Laundry Basket) *Examine Laundry Basket. (Result: Schmidt's Badge Password) *Analyze Schmidt's Password. (09:00:00) *Ask Greg Schmidt about Abigail Riley's ghost. (Prerequisite: Schmidt's Password analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Front Gate. (Prerequisite: Greg interrogated; Clue: First Aid Kit) *Examine First Aid Kit. (Result: Defibrillator) *Move on to a new crime! (1 star) Trivia *The case title may be a reference to the video game of the same name. **It may also be a reference to the British band Tears for Fears' 1982 song of same name. *This is thus far one of the cases in Supernatural Investigations in which the victim and the killer are relatives. *''Link 4'' is a parody of Connect 4. *In Something Wicked This Way Comes, the code to access the investigation files is X-F1L3S, which is a reference to the televsion series X-Files. **Also in Something Wicked This Way Comes, English poet Percy Bysshe Shelley and English novelist Mary Shelley are mentioned. *During the investigation, Mercy chants "Out, damned spot!" which is a line from the tragedy Macbeth, written by William Shakespeare. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in Supernatural Investigations Category:Southwest